Wannabe Villain
by SonicFanChick22
Summary: Sonic has quit the role of hero and changed into a dangerous rogue villain. Scourge jumps in, partners, and tries to teach Sonic how to be a villain. Rivalry has become a forever partnership, and partnership has formed into a close friendship and bros. But what will happen to the two after just one night of too much fun, beer, and mischief? Warning: Cursing, yaoi, and Sonourge
1. I Wanna Be a Villain!

"Goddammit, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it!" Sonic cursed loudly. He angrily walked through the forest.

This would be the first time ever, ever our blue hero has cursed. But he didn't care, it wouldn't even affect him if the entire world knew.

We all know the Sonic we know and love right? The fastest thing alive, blue hedgehog, loving, nice, and kindhearted hero? Forget about that, well the parts saying he was 'loving, nice, and kindhearted'. Especially the hero part. He was done being 'the hero'. He never felt so good (now only if he knew how it would feel if he wasn't so angry) as he did when he said that he quit! For far too long he has put up with the never ending routine of kicking Robotnik's butt. At first it was fun, but now it has grown tiresome and utterly annoying. He's now done with hanging out with his so-called 'friends', except his little brother Tails, who was the only one who knew how the hero felt. He's had enough of people accusing him of crimes he hasn't done, the lying, the cheating, the name calling, the unfair treatment, them always asking for help and never thanking him.

Sonic has put up with it 'till his breaking point. It's made him boil over so much that he really can't even think straight, and his mind became clouded with anger, frustration, and hate. In a way, he can not control himself and is mentally enraged.

"I don't need them, nor do they need me!" he grumbled to himself. After a while of walking he came came across a rocky ledge of the edge of the forest and stopped. He glared at the city that he once protected.

_'Once protected...' _That thought echoed and swam in his mind as a new idea formed in his head. Being a hero was fun he'll admit, but will being-...

_'Of course it will! I've seen Robotnik do it and him, so why not me?'_ he thought. A evil smirk played across his lips and he backed into the darkness of the woods, his mind buzzing with evil ideas.

_**1 Day later**_  
_**Somewhere else...**_

A lump of green lays and snores softly on his couch with the T.V. still on the news channel. He groans and rolls over and slowly stirs awake. Scourge opens his cyan blue eyes and yawns loudly. It has been about a week since he moved into his new secret hideout and things haven't been so good on his side. He slowly shuffled towards his refrigerator in search for perhaps maybe a small snack.

He opened the door. "Not much." he sighed tiredly as he closed the door.

_'We have breaking news!-'_ the T.V. rang out as he trudged back to his couch.

_'And it is something you definitely will not believe!-' a human female reporter said._

"Heh, yeah right." Scourge scoffed as he sat down. He grabbed the remote, looking about to change the channel.

_'Sonic the Hedgehog is attacking Downtown Station Square!'_

He became struck by surprise and widen his eyes in shock. "What!?" he whispered and turned up the volume of the T.V.

_The T.V. began showing video footage. Sonic was destroying cars, buildings, and spin dashing, and slicing everything in half. And laughing like he was insane while doing it all. 'That's right ladies and gentlemen, our blue, speedy, and lovable hero has gone rouge and insane! Citizens are to evacuate the city immediately and as soon as possible and-... A-And I have just been told that G.U.N. is on it's way to take care of the situation.' As the female reporter began signing off, Sonic spin dashed into the camera man, knocking him off his feet and the camera onto the ground. As Sonic landed, he turned to the camera, laughed, and crushed and cracked it until it shattered. The T.V. then went into the rainbow screen showing that it lost signal._

Scourge couldn't be any more shocked, and it was shown by his awe struck expression. He shook his head. "I don't believe this." he said out loud to himself.

He quickly jumped off the couch and raced out the door. He didn't even bother to turn off the T.V. and dashed for Station Square, to see an 'old friend'. It all sounded impossible to him. Sonic, his Mr. Goody-Good twin, _attacking and destroying?_ He had to know what was going on, he just had to know.

_**Downtown Station Square...**_

Sonic's maniacal laugh echoed off the walls of damaged and cracked buildings as he walked down empty streets. The entire city became deserted except the deranged hedgehog and G.U.N., who have the city on full scale lock down. But it didn't matter to Sonic, not at all. He was too busy destroying the city, having all the fun he hadn't had before.

"Why didn't I do this sooner!?" Sonic laughed again. His ear twitched to a familiar clicking sound he heard too many times today. And what landed in front of his feet was the source of it; a grenade. Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You guys have the worst timing, ever." He said out loud as he picked up the ticking time bomb. At the corner of his eye, he could see a small group of soldiers far off behind a corner of a building. He evilly sneered and quickly turned to chuck the grenade at the corner. Seconds after, it exploded, the soldiers didn't even have enough time to throw it back. Sonic instinctively shielded his eyes from the small flying debris.

He laughed. "Hahaha, heads up, motherfuckers!" he said on purpose. And he began walking off again.

His sneer fell away as he started to get into thought. '_Hmmm. I've done already what I wanted so far... So what else can I do?...Well, maybe I could-'_

**"HEY BLUE!" **a cruel and familiar voice rang out.

Sonic whipped his head towards the direction the voice. It was someone he knew all too well and hated; Scourge. His evil self...His evil, cruel, greedy, and obnoxious self.

"Saw ya' on the news, bro. It really true man, that you legitly destroyin' the city?" Scourge questioned. His sharp tooth smile could hardly be contained.

Sonic glared. "Yeah, so what?" he replied with malice in his voice. He had to yell pretty loud in order for Scourge to hear. He looked pretty high up on that building he was standing on.

Scourge was taken aback. "Well damn, it is true." he whispered to himself and smiled again. He was about to say something when the "used-to-be hero" began walking away.

"Hey waita minute! Blue wait!" Scourge shouted as jumped off and ran after his Prime.

"So what you doin' this shit fo'?" he asked, walking alongside Sonic.

"'Cause I can, and no one can tell me what the fuck I can and cannot do." Sonic curtly replied.

Again Scourge was slightly taken aback. "Whoa dude, that's the first time you've ever cursed. You neva' do, didn't you say you were too good for that shit?" he arched his brow in curiosity.

Sonic gritted his teeth in annoyance and narrowed his eyes. "I did. But I don't care. No one does." He then suddenly turned and gripped Scourge by his signature flame leather jacket. "'Cause you know why!? **YOU KNOW WHY!?**" he frantically raised his voice.

"Whoa. Blue, chill." Scourge defended. He became slightly concerned of the blue one's actions.

Sonic ignored him. "Oh ho ho ho, I'll tell ya' why! It's because **NO ONE GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE HERO!**" he insanely yelled.

Sonic's grip moved from Scourge's jacket to his throat. Scourge went from concerned to scared for his life. And new found fear for the blue hedgehog in front of him. **"THEY JUST THINK HE CAN DO ALL THE DIRTY WORK AND EXPECT NOTHING!** Right? Right!? **WRONG! I DON'T ASK FO' MUCH! I DON'T EVEN ASK FO' ANYTHING AT ALL!"**

He then clenched hands around Scourge's throat and poor Scourge having to gasp and struggle for air. Yet, Sonic still rambled on. **"THE ONLY THING I ASK IS JUST A SIMPLE THANK YOU! IS THAT SO HARD TO FUCKING ASK FOR!? LIKE, I DUNNO SOMETHING LIKE,** 'Gee, thanks for savin' our asses back there, we woulda died if it wasn't for you!' **IS THAT SO HARD!? IS THAT SO HARD TO SAY!?"**

"Ack! B-Blue... Stop... Can't... Breathe!..." Scourge managed to say, despite the lack of air. Sonic reluctantly let go and Scourge landed hard on the ground with a loud thump. He staggered to his feet, coughing and gasping for air. '_Whoa...That...Was...Extreme...' _Scourge thought. When his breathing finally returned to normal, he looked around for the blue hedgie that seemed to have disappeared. He found him, walking away.

"Hey! Blue!... Blue wait!" Scourge called out as he ran after Sonic. He caught up and began walking beside him again, but this time cautiously.

There was a small silent moment. "So... That's it?" he started.

"What's it?" Sonic growled in annoyance and undetectable confusion.

"Your not gonna be a hero anymore?" Scourge asked.

"I'm done bein' a hero." Sonic growled again. "I've done way too much for this damn city. They don't need me and I don't need them." He started to walk faster.

Scourge narrowed eyes and groaned. He was beginning to hate how Sonic kept walking away from him. He zoomed ahead of his Prime and blocked his path. "So let me guess, your gonna try to demolish the entire city to satisfy your revenge, right?" He crossed his arms.

Sonic took a moment to think. He shrugged. "Why not."

Scourge smirked. "Then why don't I join ya?"

"Sorry. I don't work with convicts." Sonic glared. He again began to walk off but only to blocked by Scourge again.

"You're practically one right now." Scourge pointed out. "So what difference does it make?" His smirk widened even more.

Sonic went into thought again. '_Well..he is right. I'm becomin' a criminal as we speak and he's already one... So I guess it makes no difference.'_ he said in his mind.

He sighed in defeat. "True." Sonic started. "But your not exactly that trustworthy either. What makes you think I would want to work with you?" he demanded. He can still remember all the times him and Scourge called truce, but always ended with Scourge double-crossing Sonic.

"Aww, c'mon Blue!" Scourge pressed. He wrapped his arm around Sonic's back and roughly pulled him close. "What's betta' than havin' one Evil Sonic when there's two runnin' amuck? Come on!~ We'll have twice the fun!~" he grinned his signature razor sharp tooth smile.

Sonic looked at the green hedgie weirdly. He was not liking on how Scourge made he him be this close to him. It made Sonic feel a little awkward. "I dunno." he said unsurely.

Scourge sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright." He finally let go of Sonic. "How about I make one of those stupid promises like you and your friends always make."

"Have you even made one before? You know once you make it, you can't break it." Sonic pouted putting his hands on his hips. "Why you so bent up on teaming up with me?"

Scourge dropped his facial expression. He shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. "I dunno bro, I-I just do." he said as he avoided Sonic's gaze.

"So are we, or are we not teamin' up?" he quickly snapped.

Sonic began to think it over. '_Well come to think of it... When we do call truce, we do make a pretty good team...' _he thought.

He sighed. "Okay fine, I guess it won't hurt to-" And held out his hand.

Scourge smirked and shook it. "Heh-heh, I knew you'd come around."

Sonic wasn't finished though. "But, how about you cut me a deal?" he asked.

Scourge raised his eyebrow in wonder. "Okay, what?"

Sonic couldn't help himself but let his evil smile creep upon his face. "Teach me... On how to be a villain."


	2. Evil Polt is a Cometh

*_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_*

_**Sorry it took me about a month to update! Dx I blame school and work! Anyways, on with the story! ^^;**_

* * *

"Wait, whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa... You...Want me...To teach ya'? Did I just hear ya' right?" Scourge asked in shock. Taking his index finger, he dug it into his ear to clear it. Just to make sure he heard that correctly.

Sonic nodded. "Teach me." His evil smile was still visible.

Scourge didn't know what to say. He was able to convince people to come join him many, many times before. But never taught someone to be evil, needless to say he was clueless on how to teach someone.

"Ummm...I dunno what to say bro. I neva' taught anyone before." he said scratching the back of his head.

Sonic's smile faded with some slight disappointment. He was really hoping maybe he could teach him.

"But" Scourge continued "I only know one thing though to be a successful villain." he sneered.

"Which is?" Sonic questioned raising a brow.

He pulled down his red sport glasses over his eyes. "Start out with a bang." he said. "Like I did, when I absorbed the power of the Master Emerald and became a whole new me." he said as his sharp toothed smile gleamed.

_'Start out with a bang huh?'_ Sonic thought to himself. He began to ponder on what he can do to make a good start.

"But you want to make sure it's something no one's gonna see comin'." Scourge went on. "And to make it big! No HUGE! So they'll remember big time, on whatcha did. Like when I stole the Master Emerald's power!-" he bragged.

As Scourge went on about his glory days, Sonic was still stuck in thought. Time to time he listen to what Scourge said, or would very little listen. Or maybe not at all even. Hundreds, thousands of ideas whizzed in his little mind, but none seem good enough yet to the blue wannabe. But then, a very gruesome idea popped in and formulated. And it was perfect! It was his best idea yet, or rather he can imagine! So vile, so cruel, so absolutely dastardly, so...Evil! He loved it! Now pulling it off is going to be the challenge...

"-But do you, do you how it was so worth it ?" Scourge laughed out loud, still going on about the days. "Seeing your surprised face! Hahahahahahaha!"

He wiped a tear from his eyes and looks back at Sonic, having a slight feeling that his Prime didn't listen to a word at all. His self absorbed attitude faded when he looked at his crooked and evil smile that formed on Blue's face. It was so creepy and, well something else Scourge couldn't explain to describe it. It was like a insane person's smile with a evil twist in it, a very evil twist.

He gave a worried look. "Uh Blue, what's with the messed up smile?" he asked.

Sonic looked up from his deep thinking. "Oh~ nothing." he chuckled darkly.

"Umm...You okay?" Scourge said. This slightly freaked him out.

"I just came up with a brilliant idea on how to get myself started!" Sonic exclaimed. "And it's something I know you gonna like too." he gave his evil creepy smile again. His ear twitched to a noise he heard far away and it immediately faded away.

"Oh really?" Scourge replied in an unamused tone. "Then mind tellin' me what it- WHAAAAAH!" he yelped in surprise.

Scourge didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence. He felt a rush of wind and just when he didn't see it coming, Sonic yanked him into an alley. Sonic, was before, about to tell Scourge what his idea was until he heard something. Out of his own reflexes, he pulled Scourge aside, hid, and covered his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Blumm wham the hell?" Scourge muffled. He struggled against his opposite's grip on him. His ice eyes looked up at Sonic, he seemed to be a little afraid of something, focused and looking over his shoulder for something. Slowly, Scourge felt Sonic's grip loosen a bit and took the opportunity to break away.

"Blue, what the hell was-"

**"SHHHHHHHH!"** Sonic hissed and looked back again.

Scourge rolled his eyes and mentally groaned. "What the hell was that for? Why you actin' like this?" he whispered. Though he was not sure why he did, he figured he might as well follow along with the crazy person next to him.

"G.U.N. soldiers." Sonic whispered back, still looking over his shoulder.

Scourge didn't believe him. Surely he would've heard them coming, right? He didn't hear them, so how could they be here? He peeked around the corner as well, but didn't see anything.

"There's nuthin' out there!" Scourge said out loud, obviously very annoyed. He didn't even bother to whisper due to the fact that this was beginning to be ridiculous.

Sonic's only response was pull him back and once more clap his hand over Scourge's mouth. Pissed at Sonic, he was about to say something (if he could), but he instead was silenced again by his paranoid then, very distinct voices could be heard from the end of the street. And it turns out Sonic was right; G.U.N. soldiers.

"Keep an eye out for that blue rat." a soldier said to his fellow comrades. He looked like he was leading the team, probably the captain of the small search team of five. He gave a signal to the team and they split up into teams of two and three.

Sonic looked at his evil twin with a smug 'I told you so' look.

Scourge rolled his eyes for the one-hundredth time that day and broke away from Sonic's mouth cover. "Don't give me that look." He harshly whispered.

Peeking over the corner again, the two looked over the situation. "What do we do?" Green whispered.

Sonic took a moment to think. Seconds later, he came up with a solution and his evil crept upon his face again.

Scourge looked over to Sonic. "I swear Blue, that smile is startin' to freak me out."

"Scourge, do they know if your here?" Sonic asked slowly and maliciously.

He looked up confused and maybe a little worried by Sonic's behavior. "Uhh... No, I don't think so, why?"

Sonic's smile widened further at this. "Good." He then motioned Scourge to follow him deeper into the alley. Scourge reluctantly and nervously, and slowly behind.

Meanwhile, a very small team of two G.U.N. soldiers wandered around. Guns a-ready and of course searching for Sonic and trying to catch him; dead or alive. They were scanning the area they were assigned, but yet to find anything. Still they searched on, unaware of two pairs of stalking and watchful eyes.

_'Search Team Umi, come in Search Team Umi.' one of the soldiers' radios blared out._

"Go ahead sir." the soldier replied.

_'Any sign of Blue Lightning?'_

"Negative Captain." the soldier replied again.

From afar, our two mischievous criminals listened in on the conversation. Sonic lead the way and Scourge followed closely behind. In Scourge's opinion, Sonic seemed to be a little bit, how should he say 'ninja-ish'? He seemed so sneaky and predator-like, similar to an assassin. He also had a certain spark in his eyes, a naughty spirit revealing it's full self within the blue protector. There was something about him Scourge liked. Really, REALLY liked. He wasn't sure what it could be, was it that he changed his ways? Could it be the way now how bad he was thinking? Maybe it was the way that sexy azure curved body moving so sleek and graceful? Whoa, did he just think about Sonic like..._that?_

He quickly shook off the horrifying thought and focused on the matter at hand. He heard the soldier say something about Blue lightning.

"Blue Lightning? Dah fuck?" he whispered out his thoughts. He didn't quite understand what it meant nor did he realize he said it out loud.

Sonic stopped and scoffed. "Seriously? _Blue_...Hahahahaha..._B-Blue Lightning?_ Hahahahahaha! That's the worst...Hahahahaha...code name they ever made up for me!" He laughed in between speaking. Boy was the scarred hedgie confused. Now what was he talking about?

Sonic turned to Scourge who had a 'Dah hell?' face. "Oh, they were sayin' my name in code." he explained. "They do it all the time while doin' missions."

Green was stunned. Since when did Blue knew that? _'Does he play, like, too much Modern Warfare or sumthin'?'_ he thought.

"I sometimes pay attention when Shadow talks about his missions and G.U.N. shit. Also from playing Modern Warfare 3." Sonic answered his mental question. Scourge was about to say something when a single hand told him to be quiet.

_'Keep searching and keep updated. I want results! Report back to base in 10.' The radio went on._

"Roger." He turned and signaled his buddy to hurry up. His friend began to speed along after him.

"Looks like they're going back to their base in about ten minutes." Sonic commented.

Scourge scoffed. "And as if you know where that is." he doubted.

Sonic sneered. "Actually, I do." he said slowly. "In the center of the city."

Scourge raised and eye brow. He was impressed. When did he suddenly get so smart? His impression lessened when the cobalt hedgie pushed him along to follow him. Where was he trying to get them to?

"Ugh, we are never going to find that rat!" one of the duo soldiers complained. The two have been at the search for hours. And this one lost motivation. But were they aware of shadowed figures sneaking up behind them? Nope, not at all.

The other shrugged. "Who knows? We could." he encouraged.

"No we ain't." the first one snapped. "It's impossible to track something that runs at the speed of sound."

"No." The other disagreed. "The speed of light. He runs at the speed of light."

Closer the figures crept.

"No, he don't."

"Yes, he does."

Even closer the figures crept.

"No, he don't."

"Yes, he does."

Closer.

"No."

"Yes."

**Closer.**

"No!"

"Yes!"

_**Closer.**_

"No!"

"Yes!"

**BAM!**

The army men hit the ground unconscious. Sonic and Scourge had successfully knocked them out, only one hard and quick hit to the head and they were gone.

Sonic evilly smiled. '_This is going so perfectly!'_ "Take what they got." He knelt down and began to rob the soldier he hit.  
Scourge was pretty eager to get his mitts on what they carried. He grabbed what he could, ballistic knife, Semtex grenades, regular grenades, flash-bangs, concussions-

"Awwww sweet!" his sharp tooth signature smile gleamed as he eyed the big prize. "AK-74! Damn! These things pack a punch!" he excitedly picked up the gun.

Sonic too, picked one up as well. Though he wasn't really a gun wielder, it'll do just in case danger comes. Or if he's in the mood to kill. An idea then crossed his head, all of this talk about military gave him the most wonderful idea to help him achieve his goal. Another villainous grin stretched upon his peach lips.

Scourge kept looking over the destructive weapon. "I can really blow shit up with this!" he spoke out his thoughts. He looked over at his blue partner-in-crime. A very confused expression formed on his face. "Um, what are you doin'?"

"Stripping 'em." Sonic replied without looking up. "I have a idea, but it involves undercover." He sneered.

Scourge didn't say anything back and just shrugged. He began to follow along, and steal the G.U.N. soldier's attire. He wasn't sure why it involved this, but he didn't have any distrust or doubt against the azure furry beside him...Or at least not yet anyway...


	3. 2 Hedgehogs and a Box of Blowie-Up Stuff

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE***_

_**Dang. Long time I have updated, no? So sorry that I have neglected the story! Dx Life is just not fair, I'll say that, but since life has calmed down, I'll be able to write a little more! ^^ Yay! I really want to thank you guys so much! This is my most popular story I have written so far even though I have not written much. ^^; 25 followers for this story! Wow I am blown away! Thank you guys so much for being patient with me and reading this story! Honestly I don't think anyone reads them, not until now! lol Anyways instead of listening to the author babble on about life, complaints, and what not, on with the story! :D**_

* * *

He would not deny it, but Scourge thought he looked utterly stupid in the G.U.N. soldier's attire. Dressing with the black body suit, grey bullet proof vest, grey thick gloves, and black knee high boots, equipment belt, and helmet with risible visor. But that's not what bothered Scourge the most though, Sonic has yet to tell him of his plan. He kept saying it was a "surprise" and he had to wait and see. Problem is, Scourge isn't exactly the most patient person in the world and he hated surprises. During the entire time of wondering around, he's been trying to get his stubborn opposite to say it but with no success. "C'mon Blue, just fucking tell me already!" Scourge groaned.

"Nope," Sonic shook his head.

"Blue c'mon on," he whined again.

"Nuh-uh," Sonic replied, "Just wait and see, it's going to be awesome!" he boasted.

Guess he was going have to wait after all. With a grunt and a huff of defeat, he narrowed his eyes without another word and silently followed Sonic through the silent streets of the city. He could not help but let his eyes fall upon the backside of the azure. Those curvy, swaying hips got the best of him along with that firm looking ass. The side to side motion made him stare, trapped like he was stuck in a hypnotic spell. Inappropriate thoughts swam in his mind, so bad, a dirty grin formed on his muzzle. The moment was short lived however and he snapped out of his trance. _'Gahh! What is wrong with me!?'_ Scourge mentally yelled. _'I shouldn't be thinking about Blue like this! I don't go that way anymore! Is it even possible for a guy to have a figure that slim and hips that wide? It has to be-  
__  
'__'(Skrrt!) All search teams and units report to base loading dock. Repeat, all search teams and units report to base loading dock__,__' a radio blared out. 'Additional assistance is needed to unload incoming explosive artillery and tactical equipment, again additional assistance is needed to unload incoming explosive artillery and tactical equipment__.__'_ Sonic smirked, "Ya hear that Scourge?"

"You kept their radio?" Scourge questioned.

"Yep, just in case of danger and to kinda keep track of everybody. You never know what they're going to say," Sonic smirked again, "Like what they just said now."

"What'cha plannin'?" Scourge smiled, having a feeling that he is thinking the same as well.

Sonic gave a dark, menacing look, "A raid."

Yep, that confirmed Scourge's thoughts. Perfect, purely perfect. Sonic was doing great on his own, Scourge was beginning to think he didn't even need help, maybe just a push. A big push. Now that he thinks of it, he mind wanders to the day where he and Sonic got into a fight, slightly close to the Freedom HQ. It was the time where he had Fiona purposely cheated on Sonic to piss him off. It worked, more than the verde hedgehog could ever imagine. He also said certain words surely he knew the good twin would never forget.

'_All it takes is one bay day Blue, and you end up just like me…._' The words seem to forever echo in the lime head.

"Hey Slowhog, hurry up!" Sonic's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Blue was far ahead and ushered his arm signaling the other to hurry up. Green rushed to Blue's side and Sonic smirked. "Alright, just behind this corner is the base. It's huge, so if we're going to do this right-"

"Whoa, hold on," Scourge cut Sonic off, "Who said you're leading?"

The azure hedgehog gave the other a look. "Oh yeah, like you know what you're doing," he said sarcastically. "Okay then, what should we do then Mr. King, huh?" he challenged.

The emerald hedgehog fell silent with a glare. His counterpart was right though, he didn't really have a clue on what to do next. Sonic was doing most of the work and leading the way, Scourge was just tagging along. Following what Sonic does and says, most of it anyways.

A growl of defeat told the cobalt that the verde lost this argument. He turned back to the plan at hand, the conversation had wasted precious time. Eyes dashed in all directions figuring out the best choices for his plan. Some self-thought and time later, decisions were made and the plan was quickly finalized. "Okay," he turned and whispered to Scourge, not sure why he did yet went with it anyways. "Here's what we're going to do, first we're gonna sneak around the boarders to get to the loading dock. When we get there, knock out all the soldiers, and stock up on anything you can carry," Sonic whispered.

Scourge nodded, "Then what after that?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sonic replied.

He checked around the corner to see the coast was clear. He motioned his head for Scourge to follow and the duo made way, following the outside boarder. The goal was to stay on the outside and stay out of sight. The quieter and the sneaker they were the better. Scourge could see a lot of soldiers rushing, being barked at and bossed to do orders, even Mobians. A single male human was standing in the clearing yelling at the military men. He was the only one not wearing a soldier's uniform, rather a suit and tie fancy look and on his shoulders, were his ranks. And by Scourge's guess, he's probably the general. He did look old with his snow white hair.

Sonic tugged Scourge closer to his side. The green one took too much time staring around in the running chaos of army men. "What are you trying to do? Get us spotted?" Sonic hissed in a loud whisper. "Hey, I'm movin' I'm movin'," Scourge whispered back.

"Hey! You two!" someone barked. The hedgehogs whipped their heads towards the voice's direction. The general was approaching them. Scourge can feel himself slightly panicking. "Oh shit, we're caught," he whispered in Blue's ear. Sonic only smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" the General snarled.

Scourge looked back at Sonic and the General and back. He tried coming up with a lie, but the green fury mind blanked out.

Sonic suddenly stood tall in a proud stance with his chest puffed out. One arm hung on his side while the other saluted the general, "Search Team Umi reporting, general sir!" he barked, addressing himself and Scourge. Sonic narrowed his eyes and looked back at Scourge and the general, hoping that he got the message. Scourge got the idea and quickly copied his actions, '_Yep, too much Modern Warfare._'

"Then what do you think you're doing!?" he yelled loudly, "Get to that loading dock now, soldiers!"

"Yes sir!" the hedgehogs said in unison and ran for the dock. Of course, they had to run at a low speed or they risked exposing their identities. On the way, Scourge couldn't help but think how clever that was. He could feel himself slightly flinching from the loudness of the yelling and flatten his ears a little, but not Sonic. He didn't even move or cringe, nor blink! He stood there like a statue and took it all. But Scourge had the slightest idea that Sonic didn't like it either. Green can only wonder what Blue would do about that.

Two soldiers walked down a cluttered way of oversized boxes filled with various military items. Ones that will guarantee to put a hole in you, if you're not careful. Just then, sounds of bodies hitting the floor ringed out. Sonic and Scourge knocked the last of the soldiers out in the loading dock. They checked for anything good.

"Nice, more concussions," Sonic said mostly to himself. He placed the grenades into a pouch on his utility belt.

"Hey Blue, what's this?" Scourge asked, getting the blue hedgehog's attention.

Sonic turned. Emerald eyes widened at the object in Scourge's hand. Perfect! "Gimme that!" the cobalt one said as he snatched it from Green's hands.

The green hedgie became aback when Sonic snatched it, but said nothing. It was a high tech mini screen that had some sort of info that intrigued the ex-hero. What though? He doesn't know yet, well, maybe now since he watched Sonic give an evil smile. "What is it?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Scourge, do you have any idea what this is?" Sonic asked excitedly.

The verde shook his head.

"This is a shipping list, this lists down all the imports and exports that G.U.N. has made so far! And they just made peculiar import that's gonna get this plan rolling," he sneered.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, "And which import would that be?" he said, with slight doubt in his voice. He didn't believe a delivery list was going to be much help.

Sonic looked down. With his foot, he kicked up a crowbar and grabbed it in the air. He looked back at the list momentarily and then to the nearest box to him. Yep, that's the right one. He twirled it in his hand to position it to stab the wood of the crate. With that, he put all his weight and force to open the top, but it didn't open all the way. Sonic had to go over to the other three sides of the oversized box in order to completely remove the wooden cover. With a push, it landed onto the floor with a crash. "Check it," Sonic smirked, now spinning the crowbar in his hand like a marching stick.

Scourge made his way over to the crate. He looked inside to see the contents, and his eyes widen, "It's…I-It's-"

"C4," Sonic grinned. He then gave Scourge a bag, telling him to fill it with the explosives.

"What are we gonna do with the C4?" he asked as he stuffed the bag full.

Sonic didn't reply, instead he was filling up his own bag. When he was done, he looked at the little screen before him. He slid his fingers across, up, down on the high tech touch screen and tapped on it as well.

"Hello? Blue"

Still no reply. Too focused on the screen. The crooked grin so evil and twisted reappeared on his face, "Oh this is going to be so awesome!" he evilly chuckled.

The green hedgehog was about to open his mouth, but Sonic then handed the screen to Scourge, who looked at it funny. It now was turned into a map and was littered with random little dots.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned.

"Just little bombing areas,~" the azure teen seem to sing. "Plant the C4 there and you'll see my plan!~ Let's just say, that it involves, explosions.~" He then pulled out his own mini map, that he stole from a soldier, then labeled his areas to bomb. He turned back to the huge box to pull out two detonators, one looking bigger than the other. Sonic kept the bigger one and handed his partner the smaller one.

"Just in case, flash this and no one will touch you," Sonic grinned. Scourge rose a brow and took the detonator.

"How?" Scourge asked, not really understanding. How is a box with a switch and a short antenna going to protect him?

"Oh-ho~ they'll know, they'll know," was all Sonic said, the same grin never leaving his face. "You're so going to love this, it's going to be so awesome!~" he said getting excited, almost jumping up and down. He kept repeating what he said over and over, even with a little laughter. Like a very enthusiastic four year-old, about to receive something very special.

"Then why don't you tell me- Sonic?" Scourge looked around. The blue hedgehog all of a sudden, disappeared. He didn't even make a sound upon making his exit.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Green called out.

Nothing.

"Sonic! SONIC!"

"SONIC! Get out here with your fucking blue ass now!" he threatened.

…Silence.

Scourge sighed, "Goddammit, might as well just do what I'm told," he mumbled under his breath. Having the map already in his hands, he looked to view all the destinations that needed to be bombed. Did Sonic tell him when to set them off? He didn't remember him saying when, just plant them. And in such odd places too, it was rather like a scatter plot, not a precise pattern or anything for that matter. Just random, small little areas. This was just too weird.

"Why the hell does he want me to plant this shit and not set it off?" Scourge said to himself, narrowing his eyes. Coming up with no answer, he just shook his head and went straight following the map's directions to the first bombing location.


End file.
